New Paradise
by BreadBreath109
Summary: Takes place immediately after the events of the movie. Join Bodi on his journey to become a rock legend, his rising relationship with Darma, and his new free life. Rated M for potential adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place immediately after the ending of the movie.**

"We'll be glorious and you know it's true!" Bodi sung as he lifted up his hand in victory as the crowd around him cheered on, he felt so accomplished.

As the background music ended, Bodi looked over at Angus, his mentor. He might be a little rude, but he is almost like a father figure to him.

Bodi then looked at Darma and smiled. The young fox smiled back at him. She never told him, but she actually thought Bodi was cute in some way, despite being extremely naive.

As the crowd cheered on, Bodi finally turned to see his father, Khampa. The middle-aged mastiff stood up straight, and for once, Bodi saw him with a smile on his face. Not a smile of happiness, a smile of pride.

A little while after, the musicians talking about their performance, when they all suddenly stopped and looked back at Khampa standing by the door.

"Um…. I think he's here for you Bodi" Darma whispered into his ear. Bodi then got up and began walking towards Khampa. "You guys can go to the bus, I'll be out in a few minutes." Bodi said before going with Khampa. Khampa led him to a small room backstage and looked at Bodi.

Khampa all of a sudden hugged Bodi, as his son did the same to him back. Khampa then looked at his son and said "Bodi, I am very proud of you. For years, I wanted you to be like me, but you couldn't find that fire inside of you. But now I realize that you are more than just a copy of me, you are your own man. That's why I'm letting you go out on your own."

"Wait, you're just gonna let me go out on my own, even though I'm only fifteen. I mean I know that I went out to the city, but you're just gonna let me go with Linnux still out there?" he said back in response.

"Son, there's something you've got to know. You can't just live in fear for your whole life. I know that Linnux is still out there, but one day I'm gonna be gone and you're gonna have to defend yourself. You can still visit me whenever you want, but as of right know, you are a free man." he replied.

Khampa then hugged his son again. "Thank you dad." Bodi said in response.

The musicians were waiting by Angus's bus when Bodi finally came out towards the bus. "So, how'd it go?" Darma said as he approached her.

"Well guys, I'm officially a free man." Bodi said much to the surprise of his friends. "Wait, what? So you're dad let you go, despite Linnux still being out there?" Darma said in shock.

"Well, he said that I can't just live in fear my whole life and that I'm gonna have to defend myself once he's gone. So he decided to let me go." he replied.

"Okay, so I guess you're gonna come stay at Angus's with us?" she said.

"Yeah I might as well, I'm tired anyways." Bodi said as he got up into the bus along with her before taking a seat.

"So Mr Scattergood, what happened with the whole music situation?" he said as he sat down behind him.

"Well, they called me back and told me that they were cancelling my contract due to me not turning it in on time and hanging up on them when they called me." Angus replied much to the shock of his friends.

"But it's all okay since I just posted the whole truth about the song on Twitter, and if I know the company well enough, they'll just come crawling to me because they need me." Angus said with a confident grin."

After a few minutes of driving, they finally made it back to Angus's mansion and were about to head out when Bodi realized something.

"Hey what are we gonna do about him?" Bodi said as he pointed towards Germur, who was sleeping in one of the seats.

Angus turned and put his hands on his sides, thinking about what he should do. He then got an idea and went to a cabinet where he pulled out a hand-held blowhorn.

"Why do you have a blowhorn in your bus?" Darma said in confusion.

"I have my reasons" he said as he walked by her.

He stopped in front of Germur and looked at him before taking the blowhorn and talking into it. "WAKE UP!" he said into it as the others covered their ears from the loudness.

"Trust me, that won't do anything. He's a really heavy sleeper. You could blow up a bomb and he still wouldn't wake up." Darma said as the loudness stopped.

"Well then how we gonna get him out?" Bodi said.

"You guys are gonna have to carry him in" she replied.

"WHAT!?" he said as Angus put a hand on his face.

"I mean, you guys don't have to carry him in, but you know what they say, no man left behind." she said.

"Fine!" they both replied in unison.

The two went over to Germur and grabbed him by his hands and ankles before carrying him out. "My God, when was the last time this guy had a shower?" Bodi said as they entered through the gate.

"Look who's talking" Angus replied.

"Hey! I smell good for a dog, right Darma?" he said.

"What?" Darma replied.

" _Do I really smell that bad?"_ he thought to himself as they made it to the door.

"Remember Bodi, don't step on the rug unless you want to kill us all." Angus said.

"Alright you guys, I think you can leave him here." Darma said as they entered the mansion.

"But wait, we're just gonna leave him on the floor?"

"Trust me, I know him, he'll sleep anywhere." she replied

The two laid Germur down on the floor and stood there before Angus started to head to his room. "Alright, I'm gonna go to bed. In the meantime you two can do whatever you want, just don't do anything nasty."

The two teens blushed a little bit at that statement and were now alone in the living room. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed as well." he said as he began to walk towards one of the bedrooms.

"Wait!" she said as she grabbed one of his hands. "Can you like… sleep with me? I mean I almost lost you tonight and I just wanna stay with you." "Um… Sure, I'd love that." he replied blushing deeply.

The two teens walked into one of the bedrooms before taking a seat on the giant bed.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to change, so don't get any ideas." she said as she went up to the closet, facing it so Bodi could only see her back.

"Um.. Okay" he said gulping a bit at that statement.

Darma then opened up the closet before removing most of her clothes, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Bodi then looked at her wide eyed as she let her bra fall down to the floor, even though he couldn't see what was under it.

She then put on a t-shirt and sweatpants before climbing into bed with him. She quickly noticed how much he was blushing. "What?" she said to him.

"Nothing" he said, trying to hide his red face.

"Bodi, I can see how red your face is, even in the dark." she replied.

"It's just that, I've never seen you like that before." he replied.

"Oh my God, you're such a big baby. Just my bare back can turn you into a tomato. Now just lay down with me." she said.

He complied and go into the bed, laying right next to her. After a few minutes of rolling around on both sides, Darma laid her head on Bodi's chest and snuggled up to his warmth.

"That's better." she said, enjoying the sensation of their bodies touching.

Bodi was shocked at first, but then smiled and cuddled with her before the two fell asleep for the rest of the night.

 **Part 2: Coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Darma's eyes slowly began to open as the bright sun shined upon her face. She began to feel that she was on, quite possibly the softest surface she'd ever slept on. She had lived out on the streets her whole life, so this feeling was way better than sleeping on street benches. As her muscles began to wake up, she could feel that somebody's arms were wrapped around her. When she rose up from her slumber, she could now see who she was in bed with.

"Bodi?" she said as she realized she was in bed with the mastiff.

He slowly began to rise up as he heard his name being called. As he sat up in bed and opened his eyes, he was now face to face with Darma. The two sat there for a minute trying to process the awkward situation they were in. As the two began to look around the room, Darma noticed something in the corner of her eye. She didn't realize what it was at first, but she slowly realized what the piece of fabric that was laying on the floor was.

"Um.. Bodi…. Did we do anything last night?" she said in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Darma then pointed at her bra lying down on the floor. Bodi looked confused at why her bra was on the floor, but then corrected her.

"Uh.. No, we didn't do anything like that last night. Remember when you had to change your clothes in here and it was really awkward for me?" he replied.

"Oh, okay." she said, feeling silly that she thought they had done anything like that.

The two were both blushing and were about to lay back down, when Bodi felt his elbow hit a piece of paper. He turned his head to see an envelope with words written on the back.

"What does it say?" Darma asked as he picked up the envelope.

" _I decided to give you a bit of a reward for the new song. If you have any questions, I'm gonna be in the studio. Oh and by the way, didn't I tell you two not to do anything nasty :)_

 _\- Mr. Scattergood"_ he read off, a bit embarrassed.

Bodi then opened up the envelope and was now wide-eyed at what he saw in there. He pulled out a stack of money and began counting it.

"Talk about rags to riches." she said as he continued counting his money.

"So, how'd he get all the income from the song if they cancelled his contract?" he said in confusion.

"They probably did what he said they would do and come crawling back to him." she replied.

She continued to look at him counting, which felt like an eternity before he finally got up from the bed and walked towards the closet. When he opened it, he was shocked to see new clothing all hung up. The clothing included t-shirts and hoodies, all with the same design. The design was all black with him, Angus, Darma, and Germur on it in art form. It also had the text " _The Fortunate Four"_ written on it in gold.

"The Fortunate Four huh?" he said.

"Well we are very lucky for getting this far." she replied.

* * *

After taking showers and getting dressed, the two teens both headed out to the beach for the day. The two were both laying down on separate towels before Bodi decided to have a little bit of fun.

"Whatcha doing?" he said in an annoying voice as he rolled over to her towel.

She sat up and turned to meet his face. He was making an annoying look with his face which made her laugh.

"You big goof" she said.

"What'd you say to me?" he said in a cheap tough guy voice.

He then took a bit of sand into his hand and threw it at her.

"You are so dead Bodi." she said as she chased him towards the water and jumping in.

The two teens returned to the land after a few minutes of having fun in the water. As they got up on the land, Bodi shook out the water on his body in typical dog fashion, getting it over Darma.

"I hate you." she said with a smile as they both began to dry off.

* * *

After leaving the beach and doing whatever they wanted at home, the two climbed into bed, ready to go to sleep.

"Wow, thanks for the amazing day Bodi." she said as she cuddled next to him.

"Yeah that was fun" he said

"I never realized how annoying you can be" she said

The two looked into eachothers eyes as their noses touched. They could feel the sense of love flow through their bodies. After a second of staring, the two's lips finally met in a long awaited kiss. They both had never had a kiss before, but their bodies knew exactly what to do. They broke apart as Bodi kissed her down her neck as she shivered in delight.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Bodi said as he looked down at her.

"Definitely." she said.

With that the two went under the covers and began to make out. Darma could feel a hardness growing in his pants pressing up against her thighs. As they got up out of the covers, Bodi removed her shirt to reveal her bra.

They broke apart for a moment as he removed his shirt before engaging in another heated makeout session. The two were both panting as they continued to make out. Bodi could feel her hands move down to his pants and slowly pull them down, leaving him in only his boxers.

He lifted his hands up to her back and began to unhook her bra. As he was about to remove the piece of fabric, he could hear the doorknob turning.

"Uh Darma… Where are we right now?" Germur said as he opened the door.

The two teens were already out of bed and putting their clothes back on. Darma already had her clothes back on and went outside to take to Germur. Leaving Bodi alone in the room.

"Damn goat!" he murmured to himself.

After a few minutes, Darma returned to the room, blushing madly at being caught nearly doing it.

"Yeah… Maybe it's not the best idea to do it when people are in the house." she said.

"Yeah, I don't think I was thinking about that on my part." he said.

"For a second I thought I was gonna get laid." he said.

Darma threw a pillow at him.

"You big goof." she said as she laid down in bed with him and cuddled.

The two laid there for a while before succumbing to a long awaited sleep.

 **A/N: Yeah, so this chapter was short like the last one, but it was just the sign of potential things to come. I'm gonna have you guys vote on whether or not this story should have a lemon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will contain a lemon.**

Darma awoke as the sun began to rise. She slowly turned her face to see her boyfriend Bodi sleeping with her. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, and that brought a smile to her face. She then gently rose up and rubbed his fur, before slowly kissing his lips. She broke apart as she could feel him begin to rise up.

"Good morning love" she said as he began to open his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and the two met in another kiss. The two both kissed until they could hear the doorknob turning and open.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Angus said as he entered the room.

"Um.. No we weren't doing anything like that." Bodi said as the couple were both completely embarrassed. They didn't think that Mr. Scattergood would have liked the fact that the two nearly had sex under his roof last night.

"Yeah sure…. Well anyways, here's your portion again." he said before throwing the envelope at Bodi.

"Now we have to start making a new song today. I'll be waiting in the studio for you. Also, can you get that bloody goat off the T.V. He's been on it all day!" Angus said before shutting the door.

"Yeah.. So, about last night?" she said, causing both of them to blush.

"Yeah, I don't think we really thought it through. I'm just glad that we had to stop halfway through." he said.

"Yeah, but I just want to know when we should do it, because I want to be more than just your friend Bodi, and I wanna know when we should take that next step." she said.

"I know Darma. I wanna be more than just friends with you too. But I think we should wait until the time is right for us to take that next step." he said.

The two embraced each other in a warm hug, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies before getting up and heading out to the living room.

They both quickly spotted Germur, who was sitting on the couch, unintelligibly staring at the T.V screen.

"Alright, so what we gonna do about him?" Bodi asked.

"God, I don't know, just do something stupid." she replied.

He took a seat next to Germur and began waving his hand in front of his emotionless face.

"Hola como estas?" he said.

The goat didn't move a muscle and Bodi was starting to get really annoyed.

"Alright I think I know something that will at least get him to move." he said.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Darma asked.

"I didn't wanna have to do this." he replied.

He turned his head to face Germur and pinched him with his sharp nails, causing the goat to jump.

"Geese Bod, what did you have to do that for? And why am I watching TV?" he said.

The three of them then walked into the studio where they were greeted by Angus. Over the next hour, they constantly brainstormed ideas, but just couldn't get any ideas.

"Alright, how about we call it off for today and we can all think of ideas throughout the day." Angus said as the three left the studio.

* * *

After leaving the studio, the couple were about to get ready to go to bed.

"Well today was quite interesting." he said as they both climbed into bed.

"Everyday is interesting when I'm around you." she said as they both cuddled.

After a minute of laying in bed, Bodi began to kiss Darma causing her to look up at him in confusion.

"Wait, I thought you said you wanted to wait until the time was right?" she asked.

"Well the time is right now." he said.

The two embraced each other again in a kiss, this time not holding anything back. Darma removed his shirt before engaging in another heated makeout session. She could feel his hands begin to remove her shirt, revealing her breasts. She then felt his hands began to remove her pants before she returned the favor by removing his pants leaving him in only his boxers.

As the two made out, Darma could feel a hardness growing up against her thighs. It took her awhile to realize that it was Bodi's erection. The two let their hands roam each other's bodies before Bodi grabbed a hold of her breasts.

"Luckily, there were no interruptions this time." he said as he cupped her breasts into his hands.

"Don't say that too soon. Now stop playing around and take me to heaven." she said.

To her demand, Bodi began to tease her already hard nipples as she arched back, enjoying what he was doing to her. After a while of teasing, Bodi took it to the next level and guided one of her breasts into his mouth.

As she moaned in joy, Bodi then began to notice streaks coming down her thighs from her panties. He then stopped his sucking and lifted her up of the bed before placing her back down. He grabbed her panties by the sides and pulled them down, revealing her wet vagina. He looked up at her and she nodded her head in approval. With that he lowered his face down to her clit, smelling the arousement he had put her through. He then took out his tongue and put it into her entrance, before eating her out.

"Oh god Bodi…. YES!" she moaned out in joy as his tongue explored her swollen pussy.

He let his tongue find every depth of her pussy that it could, tasting the semen it had produced.

After a round of thorough sucking, Bodi rose up and removed his boxers, revealing his erect dick. He then approached her again and positioned his cock by her entrance, the two of them mentally preparing themselves for what they were about to do.

"Darma. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes please. Just make love to me." she replied.

After a moment of adjusting, Bodi parted her legs and slowly guided his erect penis into her entrance. Darma let out a deep gasp as she felt his length penetrate her vagina.

"Oh God Bodi!" she said as he pushed his cock against her barrier.

Darma wrapped her legs around his body as his member began to push through her barrier. She began to push her body further towards his, helping her boyfriend push through her barrier.

After a few minutes of pushing, Darma could finally feel her boyfriend begin to break her barrier. Her nails dug into his back and she let out a loud scream as his cock burst through her barrier.

"Um.. Do you want to stop? I mean, if it's hurting you, we don't have to do this." he asked, seeing the pain she was in as he broke her barrier.

"No… I don't need you to stop….. It's just temporary….. I just need your love tonight." she said as she held the side of his face.

Over the next few minutes, they just looked into eachothers eyes, waiting for the pain to stop so that they could continue. After the stinging sensation ended, Darma then allowed Bodi to continue with his motions. He began to thrust his cock in and out of her wet pussy.

"Oh…. Yes Bodi!" she said as she moaned pleasurably.

He continued his thrusting, feeling the sweat drip down their bodies. Darma grinded up against him as they rolled around on the bed, feeling the love in the air. She was now on top and Bodi was on the bottom. His dick impaled her womanhood as she lowered herself onto him. They could feel ripples of pleasure go throughout their bodies. The two loved the feeling and wanted to drag it out as long as possible. However, the two could sense in their bodies that they were about to climax.

"Oh god Darma… I'm feeling something." he said as he could sense his climax.

"Me too Bodi…." she said.

The two embraced in a heartwarming kiss as they both released their fluids. Their muscles tensed as they released their loads. They looked into eachothers eyes as they climaxed, feeling the warmth of their bodies.

As they finished unloading, the two lovers pulled the covers over their naked bodies and cuddled.

"Wow, that was amazing." he said.

"I know." she said as they held each other's hands.

"I love you Bodi." she said.

"I love you too Darma." he said in response.

With that, the two shared a kiss and rested for the rest of the night, knowing how much they loved each other.

* * *

"Bodi, there are a lot of things you don't know about yourself. You think you're so special because you found your fire? Well the truth is, everybody has a fire inside of themselves, they just need to find a trigger to it, and you are the trigger I needed." Linnux said as he grinned menacingly.


	4. Update

Hi everybody. Im just making this update to tell you that this story is not dead. I've been busy with school and life in general, which is why I haven't been able to write new chapters for this story. You can expect new chapters in around June.


End file.
